The Lost Girl
by lisa b green
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lisa, who moved to La Push, WA where she's Jacob Blacks New neighbor. Her father died soon after they move and was very depressed until Jake promised to never leave her. Now both are in high school where their friendship is tested by New faces, School enemies, high Fevers and... Vampires? *Very little Bella/Jake in this. *
1. Part One: From the Beginning

**A/N: This story is about a girl named Lisa, who moved to La Push, WA when she was ten.**

**She was Jacob Blacks New neighbor, and he was fascinated by her pale skin and blond hair.**

**Her father died soon after the move and was very depressed until Jake promised to never leave her side.**

**Now both are in high school where their friendship is tested by New faces, New relationships, Fevers and...Vampires? Werewolves?**

*** Spoiler Warning: This has nothing to do with Bella and Jake's Relationship from the books. I'm making it up and cutting out as much as I can. There will be NO RENESME or Bella/Jake past New moon. This is a new outlook on the story told by my OC.**

**Part ONE**

**5 years ago...**

I laughed as Daddy tickled me as we lay on the grass under our big oak tree. The sun is out and the leaves look pretty in front of the light.

"Lisa, What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked, grabbing my hand in his.

"A Dancer. I want to move gracefully on stage and make people cheer for me." I said. I loved dancing to the music on the radio and on my CD player. Mommy thought it was always so loud, but it was daddys rock music that made me dance crazy.

He laughed and hugged me tight. "If you keep practicing and really want to be, you will."

I could hear my mom calling for us to lunch.

"We need to eat and keep unpacking. The house won't unpack itself." SHe joked, handing me a peanut butter and fluff sancwhich. My favorite.

I noticed something in the bushes and gasped, hiding behind my daddy.

"Hey, You can come out." Dad said, he obviously wasn't afraid of whatever was behind the bush.

I gasped to see a boy. A kid my age. His hair was almost as long as mine, but he looked shy. His hands were stuffed in his jeans and his white shirt was a little dirty from the grass.

"I'm sorry to scare you. I noticed you move in yesterday and wanted to meet you." He said to my parents.

Dad removed my hands from the back of his shirt and pulled me in front of him.

"Well, I'm Mr. Jennings. Mrs. Jennings and This is Lisa, our daughter."

I kept my head down, trying not to show my face. I can see His skin was tan, and his hair was black. Daddy told me that we were living in a different culture society, but that we would feel welcome.

"I'm Jacob Black."

I heard something through the road. It sounded like wheels, but not like ones from a car.

A man in a wheel chair came down the hill through the mud and towards our house.

"Jake, I told you to wait for me. I don't use my legs like you do." He turned to my parents and returned with a smile.

"Sorry for the disturbance, folks. We wanted to introduce ourselves to the new neighbors. I'm Billy Black, and you guys met this delinquent kid...my son Jake." He pulled Jacob down and game him a nuggie on his head, which Jacob laughed.

Dad smiled and walked over to the man and offered him a handshake. Mom quickly rushed to their side, as I sat on the porch step, hiding my face in my knees.

"I'm sorry. Lisa's a little shy around new people. It's ok, sweetheart. Come here and say hi." Mom asked and motioned for me to join.

I slowly got up and walked over to my mom and hid behind her.

THe man in the chair was moving side to side so he can see me.

" Well how can I say Hello if I can't see your face?" he asked.

I came through the side and got a look at him. He wasn't very scary looking, and he was smiling pretty big.

"Now, Hello there. I'm Mr. Black. Jakes Dad." His hand was stretched far for me to shake, and I gave him mine which he took gently. I smiled at him, knowing he was good people.

"Would you boys like to come inside for Lunch? I made some sandwiches." Mom asked.

"Thank you. That would be nice."

THe adults went inside, and Jacob came next to me.

"What kind of Sandwhich is that? I don't see any meat." He asked.

"It's peanut butter..and fluff." I said, taking a bite.

"What's Fluff." he asked, confused.

"It's like a melted marshmallow, without the burnt pieces." I explained, taking another bite in my sandwich. I pulled the sandwhich in half and offered it to him.

"Try it."

He looked at me like I had a bug face, but he took it and took a bite. Then a big bite, then the half of sandwich was gone.

"That was really good. Do you think your mom will make me one?"

I nodded and pulled him inside, holding his hand.

**Two months later...**

There was a storm outside that woke me up. I usually sleep in my bedroom, but when Dad is out late I sleep with mommy.

Daddy only works late if we need more supplies for the store when a big storm is coming.

I look out the window and see the rain is falling down hard. On the road, I can see daddys car. I rush down the stairs and outside on the porch. Daddys car is about to turn down our block when he picks up speed. I run to the street to see him.

Im in front of the car and he can't see me. He looks like he's sleeping. I'm frightened. He's gonna hit me and I scream.

Something grabs me aside and im tumbling on the ground. My head hits the concrete, I think I have a cut cause I feel something warm drip across my head. A heavy cold is holding me down, and I cant move. Suddenly I hear a loud crash and it sounds like metal being crushed.

I hear fighting and it pulls me out of the dark place.

"You are not allowed over this side of the boarder." it's a man, and he sounds angry.

"I was hunting at the boarder. The little girl, I heard her scream. She would have been killed. Check on the driver."

The heaviness is off me and I roll over. A man is standing above me with blond hair, but I can't see his face in the rain.

"He's gone." someone shouted.

"The girl is hurt, I have to treat her now or she'll be gone too." he was talking to something, but I heard no one, but I feel the pain in my head and I can't move.

" Daddy?" I whispered, hoping my daddy would come.

" Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" the man asked. His face was still blurry, but I don't know if it's because of the rain or the pain in my eyes.

" Daddys in the car. He's home now. Can I go to bed?" I begged and closed my eyes, but hands grabbed my face and forced them back open.

"No, stay with me sweetie. Don't go to sleep. Tell me your name. Whats your favorite color? Whose your best friend? Talk to me.." he's holding the top of my head and it hurts. I try to move but I can't. I'm too tired.

" Lisa. Im Lisa...I love..green.."

My brain was too tired to think straight. I was confused with what just happened.

" Good. Very good Lisa."

I hear a firetruck coming and I begin to shake. I don't feel right. The blond man has pulled his jacket off and has placed it over me.

"Dad, What happened?" I hear Jake and I call out for him.

"Dad? DAD, Its Lisa!" I hear and I wait for him, but he doesn't come.

"Let me go, DAD! No!" He's not coming and I cry. I feed Him. I need Mom and dad. Where are they?

The blond man is talking to the fireman.

" An accident down the road, I pulled the little girl away. She's suffering a severe concussion and needs a blood transfusion as soon as we get to the hospital. Her father was driving the car. He didn't make it."

I'm placed on a board that is very uncomfortable. My neck is placed in something that prevents me from turning.

Suddenly the last words I heard connected in my head and now I'm still shaking and I can't breath.

"Patient is going into shock."

My eyes flutter and I'm scared. What is happening to me? I lose everything in site and all I hear is music.

I see a dancer. She is dancing with a handsome man with black hair and they are graceful. The two are inseparatable, and I see my dad in the empty auditorium.

I realize I'm the dancer. But who is my partner?

" I promise I will never leave you." I hear the man embrace me say, but once I turn to see his face I see light. a Bright light.

I can open my eyes again. I'm not wet or cold. I'm in a weird smelling room thats not my own. There is a beeping sound, but its not an alarm clock. I can see my mom sleeping on my right side, and I feel someone gripping my left hand and begging. I notice the black hair and I breathe out his name.

"Jake?"

His head pops up and hes smiling big. He was crying.

"Mrs. Jennings. Wake up. Lisa's awake."

My mom is up and shes crying now too and kissing my face.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Honey...you went out in the middle of a storm. You were almost hit by a car."

When she explains this, I remember going outside to say hi to Dad. It was dad. He never stopped.

" Dad was asleep. He didn't see me. Did..Did dad hit me?"

She shook her head. "No, honey. Someone pulled you away in time. But... Daddy was in an accident."

I closed my eyes and I can remember hearing someone saying he was gone. I opened my eyes and tears began to fall.

"Did daddy die?" I gasped.

Mom nodded sadly began to sob and pulled me into a hug.

"It was my fault." I cried harder now, and I felt mom hug me tighter.

"No baby, He was asleep. He would have killed you both. Don't ever blame yourself. I don't blame you, baby." Mom explained, combing my hair on the back, knowing it would sooth me.

**A few Days Later...**

Ive been to the Cemetary every day since the funeral. I just sit and stare at my fathers name on the stone. I try not to cry, but I just missed him so much.

I hear someone walking towards me, but I don't look. I know it's Jake.

"My mom send you?" I asked, not looking at him.

"No, I was worried." He said.

" I just want some time with my dad." I whispered, keeping my gaze on the stone.

"And I'll wait."

"Why?"

"Cause I promised I'd never leave you."

I looked at him and realized that in my dream, it was Jake who said that, not my dad.

I place my hand in his and I finally cry, hard and realize I have to let go and move on with life. For Mom. For Billy. For Jake. For Me.

**Part 2 coming soon...**

**Hope you guys like where this story goes. I usually use my Surname in alot of my stories so please forgive the Mary Sue. LOL**

**Please Review and place in your Reviews sooner, the faster more Chapters come.**

**Lisa B. Green**


	2. Part Two:Best Friends

Part Two

Present…

Every weekend I practice in my backyard with the boys. Jacob, Embry and Quill. My Three musketeers…well, my three stooges is more like it.

My speakers were as loud as they could go. I had to take off my shoes since the ground was so muddy. My dirty feet moved gracefully to my new song of the week: Shadow of the day by Linkin Park.

It was perfect for a soft intro to show my grace, then picked up a guitar solo to show what I could so if I just went contemporary. My Julliard audition was next year. I was going to join the Advance junior dance class which if you won the scholarship, I'd be guarantee'd a spot in the advance ballet college courses .

"Woah, Check out those legs!" I heard Quill mumble, which lost my concentration and I landed hard on my butt.

"Damn, Quill. I'm gonna kill you!" I roar at him.

"That never gets old." Jake said, hiding a laugh, then composing himself once I playfully punched Quill on the arm.

" So is that gonna be your song for the Audition?" Embry asked.

"I don't know. I change my mind a lot. It depends on if they make a better song by next year." I explained, as I wiped my head with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

It was March, and the rain stopped for the most part, but the overcast was still hanging heavy in the sky. It wasn't as cold today which was why I wore my shorts and leggings to enhance my Dancing form without showing anything to the boys. My boys.

"Honey, I'm going to the store. I'll be late tonight so please make yourself something for dinner." Mom said and kissed my cheek. " And you boys better be gone by the time I come back." Mom warned to Embry and Quill since Jake lived across the street and always stayed with me when Mom worked the late shift.

I watched as she pulled away from the car and something inside brought me back to that night I lost my father.

" so...what's for dinner babe?" Jake asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders and bringing me back to my reality.

I rolled my eyes and threw his arm off me. " Don't call me babe, i'm not a pig. And I'm not feeding you again. Last time you cleaned my pantry."

" it's not my fault you and your mom eat like birds." He countered. I laughed, cause he knew he was a big eater.

" I can make you a sandwich. Fluffanutter?" I asked. His eyes brightened and we walked inside. I invited Quill and Embry as well and made them sandwiches. We sat on the couch and watched old tv shows.

I love watching The Twilight zone. It was one show dad and I used to watch every New Years and I watch a few episodes every now and then. I even got Jake to watch a few, but he never understood why there were no endings in the stories.

I cuddled on my couch and watched a few more episodes before I felt myself dose.

I don't know how late it was, but I felt someone carry me. I felt too tired to ask who it was, but they carried me up the stairs and to my bed and tucked me in.

I Opened my eyes and noticed Jake moving a piece of hair away from my face.

"Jake?"

He leaned down and kissed my head and moved in front of my window. He collapsed on the floor and let out a howl that scared me. I jumped out of my bed and called his name. I leaned to touch his shoulder, when he swiftly looked at me.

His face was gruesome and he crowded at me. I screamed so loud that I heard myself echo.

" hey! Lisa wake up. It's just a dream. "

I opened my eyes and saw Jake in front of me and I screamed again and moved away.

" woah, Lisa. It's me. It's Jake. It's ok."

I was breathing so hard and I had to grab my chest. I looked at the tv and noticed that Jake had turned on 'a werewolf in London.'

That's why I thought it was Jake. I took a deep breath and shook my head with a scuff.

" you put on a horror movie knowing I get nightmares!" I warned.

He turned off the tv and laughed "I'm so sorry. The guys put it on and I must have fell asleep. They woke me to say they were leaving and I must have fell back asleep without changing it."

I hid my face in embarrassment.

" oh, your blushing. Don't hide I want to see Pinky!" He said, trying to pull my arms away.

I fought and couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

He calls me pinky when I blush cause I always turn three shades of pink.

" Jake! Stop. No!" I laughed.

He pushed my hands away and held them aside my head.

" hey pinky. Long time no see. I missed you." He cooed.

I heard the door open and I thought 'saved my the mom'.

"Mom! Get this kid off me." I begged as I got a second to breathe.

" Jacob Black, get your ticklish fingers off my kid. That's my job! "

Soon both my mom and Jake were tickling me. I couldn't breathe and I begged for them to stop.

My mom finally stopped and I was finally able to crawl out from under Jake and I sat up.

" I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll catch you tomorrow?" I said, sitting on my steps.

" My dad's taking me into Forks. His friends daughter moving to town. Someone I used to play with as a kid."

I nod. " we'll, if you get bored, you know my doors always open."

" with a fluffanutter I hope." He nudges me and I can't help but roll my eyes.

" urge, I created a fluffy monster."

He smiles. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I see him out and watch as he walks down the street.

I close the door and head upstairs. Quickly brushing my hair and teeth, I lay in bed and have a hard time getting back to sleep. For some reason, my dream felt more real then any I've had before...

and it scares me.

The next day, I waited for Jake to call. It was late afternoon when I noticed Billys black truck pull into the driveway.

I walked down to meet him once I saw that Jake wasn't with him.

"Hey Billy. Have you seen Jake?" I asked.

"Well, He's showing the new girl up in Forks how to drive the red truck." Billy explained as he maneuvered into his wheelchair.

"You mean the Red Pick up he rebuilt?" I asked. He told me he was rebuilding for a possible buyer, not for a new girl moving to town.

"That would be the one. He rebuilt it for Charlie Swans daughter. Charlie wanted a car for his daughter to get around town and it was all he could afford. So because Jake remembered her and wanted to help out Charlie, he offered to build it at no extra cost and Charlie just paid for parts the car needed and chains for the tires."

Billy noticed my confusion, and he grabbed my hand.

"He's just making a friend. Not a marriage proposal."

I shook my head and giggled. "I guess your right. He should make some new friends. Thanks Billy." I said as I held open his door as he wheeled inside.

The next morning, I walked to school. I needed the mist from the rain to wake me up. School wasn't too far away, about a mile away and Mom didn't mind the walk as long as I stayed off the street.

A loud rabbit pulled up beside me and honked loud.

"Lis, What are doing walking? I always take you to school." Jake asked like I was crazy.

"I wanted the fresh air." I smiled at him.

" Did you also want Pnemonia?" He joked and opened the passenger door for me.

I hoped in and brushed a wet strand of hair away from my eyes. That was when I noticed Jake look at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and scuffed.

"Nothing, Just shocked you would walk in the cold wet weather." He muttered and started the car down the street.

Something in my gut told me he was holding something from me.

Once at school, I go separate ways with Jake and meet up with Embry in English.

One thing I didn't like about High School was the fact that I was the only pale kid in it. I was teased in Junior high for being a Pale face. I didn't understand what they were taking about at the time, but when that was said, the boy ended up with a bloody nose and a threat by Jake if anyone would call me that again.

At Lunch, I was always treated by the boys since I made Sandwiches for them over the weekend. Quill got me water, Embry got me a cookie, and Jake got be Cherries. Washington was best known for them and I knew why. They are my favorite.

I notice Meli Stone walk up to us.

"Hey Jake. Do you want to come sit with us? We have plenty of room at our table." She offered. a piece of Gum twirled from her mouth to her finger and she looked like she would choke on it any second.

"No thanks, i'm good where I'm sitting." Jake said, still trying to be nice to Meli.

She scuffed and returned to her table.

"That was weird." Quill stated and continued to eat his lunch.

Three classes later I'm in Gym class. I hate gym class because the girls are lazy and Im the only one that participates. Jake, Embry and Quill are in my class and it's the best time for me.

I was changing in the locker room when suddenly I heard the open locker next to me close.

Meli stood next to me, with a bunch of her posse. She leaned down to me with fire in her eyes and clearly stated. " You might have these boys hooked around your finger, but they will never want you. You are not part of the tribe, and you never will be. So do me a favor and get home schooled. No one cares about you here." She warned.

"Why do you hate me so much?"I asked, standing my ground.

"It's easy to hate someone you never liked." she said, and noted for her posse to leave as she moved close to me.

"Just think how Happy your dad would be to see his only daughter turn into a pathetic, ugly, plain, and poor excuse of a human. The only reason those guys hang out with you is because they feel sorry for you. "

She watched as I teared, but I wouldn't give in. I know my father would be proud of the woman I'm becoming. and I know that the guys are my friends. She's using them to hurt me. She smirked and left me alone. I heard the warning whistle and i knew I had to get out there.

I walked to my spot in the gymnasium and took deep breaths with my head in-between my knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Quill asked. "You look pale…I mean more paler then usual."

I took one last breath and nodded. "I'll be fine."

The whistle blew and everyone listened for todays assignment.

"Ok kids, Dodgeball day. Boys to the left, Girls to the right. And don't slack you ladies, you are being graded for Participation. So If I see any girl stand purposely to get hit will get an F!"

I cringed, the girls sucked at Dodgeball and I always ended up being the last one on the court.

I took my place in the front, which just so happened to be where Meli stood.

I looked at the front row of guys which consisted of Jake, Embry, Quill and a kid named Paul who was a grade above us, but joined in the Sophmore PE class due to the other PE classes being too crowded.

I smirked, knowing I was safe to get one ball in the beginning and then all bets were off.

"Ready…" We were warned… The whistle blew and we ran for the balls. I slid on my hip to retrieve the ball and I ran past the girls to the back. I wanted to wait for the guys to throw their AMO so that I can collect and get the guys out. Meli caught Embrys ball which let him out of the game, which didn't matter because the girls were dropping like flies. It was down to me and Meli for the Girls side. Jake, Paul and some other kid I didn't recognize. I threw a fake towards Paul and then chucked it at Jake's foot which tricked him. He groaned.

"This isn't over you know." He warned. I smiled and grabbed the last ball on the girls side, Chucking it at he unknown kid, sending him out.

"Oh, Poor Paul gonna get Kicked out by a bunch of girls. How Manly of you. Come on Paul. Take me out." Meli said, standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing? Move!" I warned her.

"Come on you Pansy. No one likes a loser." She taunted Paul again.

Paul was drenched in sweat, and he looked sick. His temper was a clear as day.

He chucked the ball towards Meli, but Meli ducked on purpose and I was left with a face full of rubber. What I didn't expect was to be hit with such a force that would have knocked me so hard that I almost flew off the ground, but it handed with me hitting the back of my head on the old hardwood floor. After that I only saw darkness.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt something cold pressed against my throbbing head. A loud roaring was coming from another room.

"Will one of you boys tell me what happened?" Mrs. Bowlinger asked, the schools nurse.

"I can't explain it, one second Meli was taunting Paul, then Paul threw this incredibly fast ball and Meli ducked for cover before it Hit lisa straight in the face. Lisa couldn't have move fast enough if she even had a five second head start." I heard Jake explain."He should be expelled. He hurt her bad. She's unconscious for gods sake."

"Jacob, we will find out how Ms. Jennings is doing once she wakes up. She may need to go to the emergency room if she has a concussion." I heard the Nurse. Her heels were heading back inside the room I was in.

"Has she woke up at all?" She asked.

"No, All she's done so far was move her head side to side." That was Embrys voice coming from my left side. But someone was holding my right hand. Who was that?

I opened my eyes and blinked the fuzzy vision away. I clearly see Embry and Quill next to me. I wanted to get up, but Quills arm held me down.

"Don't even thinking about moving Conigliero." That reference made me worry, I then remembered getting a dodgeball to my face and the pain returned.

" You Stay away right now! Get out of here." I heard Paul warn. Both Embry and Quill got out of their chairs and ran outside.

"Who was that?" I asked, worried.

The nurse put down the wet rag and scuffled out of the office.

I heard a fight break out and I slowly moved off the bed and to toe doorway.

I see Jake in a wrestle with Paul, and I have to stop it somehow.

"Hey! Stop it right now! GUYS! ENOUGH!" Then the boys got off each other. I moved over to Jakes side and help him up, but he pulled me close to an embrace. He was shaking, and I don't think it was from the fight.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking over me, and i nod, even though it hurts to move my head.

"Yes, I will be. Now will someone explain why you two are fighting?" I asked.

"Lis, Paul full on plastered you out of your shoes with a singe ball. did it on purpose." Embry explained.

"No! It was an accident. I didn't mean to throw it that hard. Meli got me worked up and somehow I threw the ball like that. I didn't mean for it to even hit you." Paul said.

I looked at paul, and i knew he didn't mean to hurt me.

"It's ok, Paul."

"WHAT!" Jake yelled. "Look at you. You have a bruise the size of Texas on your face. Tell me that wasn;t on purpose."

I looked at Paul, then back at Jake. "It wasn't on purpose. I believe him."

"Ok, Enough!" We hear Principle walk into our debate.

"I was told what happened by the nurse and the students witnessing the event. Paul, you will get a weeks suspension for your misacting on Ms. Jennings, and another weeks suspension for fighting with Jacob. Jake, you get a weeks Suspension for fighting With Paul."

The nurse gave me a pink note that allows me to go home. Jacob drive since he was suspended for the rest of the week.

The ride home was silent. I placed my eyes on Jakes hands whited gripped the wheel in anger. He's mad at me.

Once we pulled into Jakes driveway, he turned off his engine, but didn't move out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you suspended." I said.

He took in a deep breath and looked at me with no hint of anger, but in fear.

"When I saw you go down, It was like that night all over again. You were on the ground, not moving, and it scared me. If I didn't check you to make sure you were breathing, I thought you were… and the fact that it was over a stupid dodgeball just…"

I gripped his hand and tried to lighten the subject.

"I bet I went down like a sack of potatoes."

He couldn't help but laugh, cause he know it was true.

I hugged him and thanked him for always being there. He always was, no matter what.

Well, that how it was until Bella moved into town….

Part 3 coming soon.

Lisa B Green

I usually use my Surname in alot of my stories so please forgive the Mary Sue. LOL

Please Review and place in your Reviews sooner, the faster more Chapters come.

Lisa B. Green


	3. Part Three: Second Guessing Friendship

A/N: I changed some situations in the New moon book to go with My story. I just shifted when certain things happened. Thanks for reading, and please review/Follow :)

Part 3

This summer was great. Quill and Embry were helping me with my dancing becauseJake was still hanging out with Bella. I slowly realized that Jake was spendingmore time in Forks then he was at the res.

I started working with my mom at the Grocery store to help her out when someone called in sick. I never asked her to pay me, but she insisted on it.

I was shocked that over the course of the summer, all three guys grew at least afoot, and from working out on the cars, their muscles grew significantly.

When school started, I recognized that Paul was in the senior class, but he matured so much, I thought he was a teacher. He also grew about a foot more then his old height, and he was so buff that I thought his tshirt would rip.

When I'd pass him in the hallways, his arm was interlocked with Meli. She'd smiled at me with an evil glare, then passed through without giving a secondglance.

The first semester was a breeze when Jacob came to help me with Calculus. Quill had missed a lot of school due from getting a really bad case of the flu. He was out for almost a month, but when he came back he was...different.

He looked tense around us, and within time, he hung out with Paul and another senior Sam Uily. He would watch from the table at me, Jake and Embry like he missed us, but then go back to the conversations that were going on at his table.

" what a traitor. What made him part of the popular group." Embry asked, shaking his head.

" well, whatever makes him happy. I guess thats not being around us anymore." I muttered, with sadness in my voice.

It hurt knowing we lost Quill to people who didn't care about anyone other then themselves. People who purposely put me in the way of a speeding rubber ball.

I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, and I didn't need to look to know It was Jake.

The next few weeks were tough at the store, so I put dancing on hold to help my mom. Jake had a big project with Bella to fix some motorcycles so we just met up at school and sometimes had mom cook dinner.

During Christmas break, mom and I cooked a holiday feast for Billy and Jake. They were very grateful. Billy got my mom a nice bottle of perfume, and she got him a new hat since his old one was dirty.

I gave Jake his give and he was happy to see three big jars of fluff. When I got mine, I got a beautiful leather journal with the tribe crest on the cover.

" well, there is a surprise inside." He said and opened the book.

In the back, there is a page string. On the string, hung a small dream catcher. I can tell he made it, and he worked hard on it.

" I made one for Bella a few weeks ago, I thought you could use one too." He said.

I nodded and smiled big, hugging him tight. I never received such a thoughtful gift.

When we got back to school on Monday, I went looking for Embry. He wasn't around for the holidays because he was out of town. I went to his locker, but didn't find him.

Jake met up with me in English an hour later. He slammed his books on the desk and shook his face in anger.

"What happened? Did you see Embry?" I asked, but he ignored me. " Jake?"

He turned his head and pointed to the seat in front of me, where I see the back of Embrys head.

" oh Hi Embry. How was your Christmas?" I asked, nudging him on the arm.

Instead of a welcome hug, he ignored me.

" Embry, hey! what's wrong?" I asked, shaking his shoulder again. I felt heat radiating from him, then Faster then I could move my hand away, Embry was turned around and held my hand firmly on the desk, making it hurt. I tried to pull it away, but he kept it in place. to others, it looked hike he was just holding my hand down, but it hurt so bad I had to hold back a cry.

" Embry, your hurting me." I whimpered.

" don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone or I might hurt you worse. We are not friends. Got it?" he threatened

He loosened my hand enough and I pulled out of his grasp in fear. His eyes flashed a hint of sorrow, but then went back to cold once he turned around.

I couldn't stay in the classroom with Embry after what happened. I picked up my books and ran out of the classroom. I hear the teacher call out to me, but I ignore her.

I got to the school doors and fumbled on the concrete hard. My books scatter everywhere and my hands burn from the impact, and I cry, but not from the pain.

Arms embrace me, and I sink into them. I know it's Jake, I can smell him. He smells like the woods. I let him go and wipe my eyes.

"Why is this happening?"

Jake shakes his head. "I don't know. They changed. They're not who they used to be."

I let out a sob and hid my eyes again.

" hey, I'm still here." Jake said, trying to calm me down. I shake my head.

" What if I lose you too?"

He lifted my chin so my eyes locked with his.

" you will never lose me. Ever. I promise." I let one more tear fall before I wipe it with my hands, and I'm stopped by Jakes hand on mine, examining it closely.

" your hands are bleeding pretty bad. Let's go home and clean them up."

When we got to Jakes house, I sat on Billy's couch as he made me a cup of tea.

"you cut yourself pretty good." Jake said, cleaning the dry blood. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with some ointment and band aids.

"I didn't care where I was running." I stated, hissing when he wiped a tender area. He took a look at my other hand and he went from simpathetic or angry.

The hand that Embry held down on the desk was severely bruised. IT wasn't broken, but my pale skin was a billboard fro bruises, and my left hand had four finger length purple bruises.

"Embry did this?" Jake gritted between his teeth.

I pulled my hand away softly, and ashured him that I was ok. " I bruise like a peack Remember. Comes with the pale face." I joked, making his anger diminish to about half.

The phone rang and Billy wheeled to the phone.

"Jake, it's Bella on the phone."

He jumped up as quick as he could with excitement.

I took a sip go my tea to sooth my nerves. I overhear them talk about going to the movies.

"Sure, I can be there at 7? Great. Meet you there."

"Plans?"I muttered.

"Yeah, bunch of Bella's friend are gonna see a horror movie. They invited me. Do you wanna come?"

This was Jake asking me to a horror movie. "when have I ever wanted to see a horror movie?"

He raised his eye brows and scuffed. " oh yeah, forgot about that."

I put my cup down and grab my books. "I think ill head home, help mom cook dinner, then get some homework done."

Billy says goodbye and Jake walks me to the street.

"No dance practice?" He asked.

" I'll practice a little after dinner. If your still around come by and check out my new routine."

"Ok, if I'm still here." He muttered, and continues to walk me home.

I took my boom box outside and stretched. I knew Jake wouldn't have time to watch me, but I still felt the need to practice. Mom sat on the porch step and watched me get ready.

" honey, I feel terrible. You need to practice and I keep you at the store."

"Mom, it's okay. I just need to find time to do this."

" well, you need to be ready. Audition is only five weeks away." She noted.

I thought a lot over the past few months trying to think whether or not I should go. As I thought about leaving the res to try and build a career, I didn't want to leave my mom or Jake, or even Quill or Embry.

" Honey, you look like your having second thoughts. Do you want to go to Julliard?"

My mom knew how to read me like an open book. I shook my head and my shoulders raised with confusion.

" I don't know... I mean...it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I do want to dance, but I don't think my heart can handle it breaking leaving home. Plus, I've never danced in front of a crowd before."

My mom got up and embraced me. " what about this. You keep practicing, and find out what they tell you after the Audition. If they say no, then you don't have to worry. If they say yes, you might be ready to make your decision at that time."

My mom always knew how to make my worry meter decrease. She was right, I was thinking too much into it and should just enjoy it. Whatever happens will happen when the time comes.

I moved back to my spot on the muddy ground and pressed play on my music.

This weeks song was "Dance Inside" by the All American rejects.

The music had a firm drum beat and helped me pick sharp quick moves to note my speed and accuracy.

Midway through the song, when the tempo goes faster, I felt my feet lift fromthe ground and I grasp to find that Jake had leaned my full weight in a dip.

"Jake!"

As quick as the dip happened, he pulled me up and spun me fast with the song. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

" Jake, I'm gonna be sick! Put me down." I warned so he could stop.

He put me down slowly and caught my eyes.

" hi pinky." He muttered.

My hands went to my face and even though it was chilly outside, my cheeks burned.

" aren't you gonna be late for the movie?" I asked, remembering Jake had a...date with Bella.

" I couldn't miss a sneak peek of your new dance. Nice song, it suites you." He said.

" how long were you standing there?"

He looked at me sternly. " enough to hear your second guessing Julliard."

I hid my face and got out of his grasp. Walking to my boo box.

" nothing's set in stone yet. I just have been thinking a lot."

" what's there to think about?" He asked, confused with my dilemma.

" just drop it Jake." I warned, knowing if he pushed me any further I'd spill over the can of beans.

" come on, Lis. Tell me."

"No, just stop. I'm not discussing it."

" just stop being so melodramatic, and tell me."

So instead of telling him about Julliard, I go and tell him about what was really bugging me.

" why should I? For the past four months all I heard was Bella this, and Bella that. You missed four different routines because you decided that I was just the girl next door instead of introducing me as your friend, or even introducing me at all."

He bit his lip and shoved a hand in his pocket. This was his 'im thinking what to say' pose.

Then the truth came out. " I had Embry and Quill to help me over the summer with judging my dancing, and now there gone. I'm losing you, Jake, and you don't even care. I can't dance without someone telling me I look like a sloppy mess or a jumpy frog or any other names you guys got for me. I'm not second guessing Julliard audition...I'm scared you won't be there to watch me try. "

His mouth was minced in a straight line, and I know he's angry. I shake my head and walk up the stairs of the porch.

" your late for your date. We'll talk about this when you get a free minute." I muttered, then walked inside, slamming the door behind me.

I usually use my Surname in alot of my stories so please forgive the Mary Sue. LOL

Please Review and place in your Reviews sooner, the faster more Chapters come.

Lisa B. Green


	4. Part Four: Changes are about to Happen

Part 4

I was tossing and turning late tonight. I still can't believe I let myself talk to Jake like that. True, he wasn't around as much as he usually was, but I can't hold him on a leash like some puppy. I knew I had to let Jake go his own way, whether it had me in it or not. I just laid back against my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

A loud scream woke me up. I gasped, not sure if I was dreaming, or if something really happened.

I waited and waited, but not a sound was made.

I took a deep breath and held my head, relieved to think it was only a.

*SCREAM*

I jumped out of my bed, and ran to get my shoes. There was only one other place to hear that scream and that was at Jakes house.

I pulled my jacket out and ran down the stairs, trying to get out the door as fast as I could.

I ran. I don't know what time it was and I don't care. I needed to make sure Billy and Jake were ok.

I knocked frantically on the door and waited for someone to come to the door. The porch light went on and I saw Billy in his chair, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Lisa? Its two thirty in the morning."

"Is everyone ok? I heard someone screaming?" I asked, breathing hard from running.

"What? Lisa, everything fine. Jakes asleep in his bed."

I was confused. I know I heard something, but its so late im starting to second guess.

"You didn't hear someone screaming? It sounded like someone was in pain…"

Billy rolled out and took my hand.

"Everything is alright here. Go home and go back to sleep." He said, rolled back in and closed the door.

This was weird. Billy seemed very rushed to get back inside. Then again, it was late and he probably wanted to go back to bed.

But how did Billy get out of bed so quick without help?

That thought alone made me stop walking and look back at the Black house. All the lights were off and nothing looked disturbed.

I'll have to talk to Jake tomorrow and find out if he heard something too.

Once I got back into bed, there was nothing but the sound of a wolf claiming the night.

Billys POV

I watched as the girl walked back to her house, relieved that she didn't push the subject or asked to come inside. It bothered me that I had to treat her in such a manner. She was almost like a daughter to me, but I had to take care of my son.

I rolled back to my sons room and watched as the fever set in…claiming my son to the future pack of the Quileute tribe.

This was a short update, but I wanted more out there to read. Next Chapter coming soon :) Thank you for Following and favoring this story.

Please Review and place in your Reviews sooner, the faster more Chapters come.

Lisa B. Green


	5. Part Five: Julliard AuditionsImprinting

Part 5

The past month have been really hard. Billy informed me that Jake was very sick and very contagious. He didn't want anyone coming to visit him without the worry of getting someone else sick. At school, Ive noticed that Meli was avoiding me, and I was grateful. With Jake sick, and the boys not speaking to me I ended up sitting alone at School. I was alone, and that made me depressed.

Mom was working a lot, and I was left alone. With her not home, I ended up cooking for myself, but never ate enough. I knew I was losing weight since most of my clothes were loose on me.

Today, Saturday, The day of the Julliard audition was here, and I was nervous.

I got the guts to try Jake again. I knocked on Billys door and asked to speak to Jake.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, But he's still not up for visitors."

I shook my head and begged. "Please, can I just speak to him. I really need to talk to him."

"Lisa…" he shook his head, but an angry voice came from the house.

"Dad! Let me talk to her." I heard Jake. My Jake. My best friend.

"I promise I won't go near him."I told Billy, but He stood where he was, not allowing me inside.

"We can talk this way, Lisa." I hear Jake say.

Im shaking and I don't know why. His voice sounds different. It's firm, and demanding.

"I'm going to my audition…I was kinda hoping that you were feeling better to come." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm not going anywhere. NOT with you."

"Jake?"

"NO! Listen to me, and Listen good. You are nothing to me. I'm just a poison to your future. Kill at your Audition and go to New York. Leave this place."

I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"I'm nothing? Six years of friendship was nothing to you?!" I yelled. If Billy wasn't in the chair, I'd storm past him and punch Jake in the face. Luckily for Jake, Billys Wheelchair prevented me from moving into the house.

"Yes." He whispered.

Billys face saddened. "Jacob!"

"Butt out Dad! I'm making the right choice. I choose them. Not her ... or Bella."

I was confused. "What is he taking about? Jake, just talk to me." I sobbed, but there was no other effort from him. I stood in place and shook with anger.

"So that's it? Just like that? Just like Embry? Just like Quill? You promised me. The night my father died, You promised you would never leave me." I whispered, the hurt couldn't mask my voice.

"GET OUT!" I heard him growl, then a loud slam echoed the house. I swore I heard his bedroom door break in half, which made me jump and shake in my spot.

Billy sent an apologetic glance, then closed the door.

The thunder clap couldn't scare what just happened. what Meli said was true. They were pitying me. Now Ive lost every man I've ever cared about.

I ran back to my house, where I collapsed on the floor, where my mother quickly came to hold me.

I was still puffy and red when I made it into Seattle for my Audition. Deep breathing wasn't helping, and my mom was sitting in her seat in the auditorium. I shook, but not with nerves, but in anger. I ran back to my bag and pulled my CD which had the perfect song.

"Ms. Jennings. So young. Are you ready to perform your piece?"

I nodded and moved back off stage.

When "Radioactive", a new song I got free from a soda lable blasted through the speaker, I began to dance.

As my mother filmed my audition she was gasping at how I was dancing. The song had such a strong procussion rhythm, that it allowed my hip hop side to pop hard. I flipped one handed when there was a gasp at the bridge of the song, which led to several audience members gasp and cheer at the same time. The song progressed and I leaped from one side to the other. The song had a lyrical break which led to my ballet part of the piece. Soon I knew the beat was gonna pick up so I leaped to stage left and when the drum hit hard I was frozen. I couldn't move. THe music was ending… and I stood doing nothing, Instead, at the end of the piece I walked off stage. Even though I quit the ending, the people in the audience were standing and applauding.

I grabbed my bag and walked to my mother.

I cried in her embrace and she encouraged me as best as she could. "It's ok, sweetie. Its ok… This if for you. Not for me, or Dad, or even Jake. If your not ready, then you can try again next year."

I shook my head. "No, mom… I'm done. I thought I wanted this…but I just want my family. Let's go home." I whispered.

She kissed my head softly, and we walked back to our car.

It was late when we got home. I noticed that Billy was having a barn fire in the back yard with several other people I didn't recognize.

"Looks like Jacob is feeling better. Want to go over?"she encouraged me, but the sound of him yelling at me to get out sent a shiver down my spine.

I shook my head. "No mom…I'm not going back there. Not after how he treated me." I whispered and moved inside.

**Billy's POV**

The boys were trying to cheer up Jake, but there was nothing he could have done. With Lisa this morning, and Bella this afternoon, my son was truly hurting.

I wheeled past the fire where Jake was pretending to have a good time.

"Hey guys. Think I can talk with Jacob for a minute?"

They nodded and moved deep into the put of the fire and continued to have fun.

"Jake… I know this is hard."

He scuffed, and shook his head.

"Hard? telling two of my friends to piss off because I can't be who I truly am in front of them? You had nothing to worry about, not with your parents, or with mom. Don't tell me how to feel."

" Look, I know Bella has gone through a lot, and You helped her get out of it. Now she can move on. She has other friends at that school of hers." I tried to explain.

"And what about Lisa? Do you think she will just shake off our friendship and move on? Dad, She has no one. I broke my promise to never leave her, and now she lost every friend she had over the course of the school year."

I heard Jennings car pull up and I couldn't bear to look. I watched as Jake held his breath, then sighed.

"I should have gone to her Audition." Jake muttered.

The sound of someone moving quick made me roll my chair around.I see Ashley Jennings walking towards me.

"Hey Billy,Where is Jacob? Is he well enough for me to talk to him?"

"Mrs. Jennings..."

She looked at my son in shock. "Jake? Is that you?"

"Now, tell me whats bugging you up darling?" I asked, knowing I was about to hear an earful.

" I know you have been through a lot this past month with you being sick and everything…but I'm just concerned. Lisa is not talking about what happened this morning, but we went to auditions today. She must have done the most amazing dance I've ever seen. I never even heard the song she danced to, but just as the song was wrapping up…She just jumped off the stage and quit. told me that dancing wasn't for her anymore."

I turned my head and noticed Jake chew the inside of his cheek. He was angry, and he was gonna lose control.

"Jake, Why don't you take a walk, I'll talk with Mrs. Jennings." I ordered him.

The other guys followed quickly and I went back to Ashley.

"I'm sorry for how my son reacted. He's been going through these changes and he's very confused. I think it's best for him to go to her when he's ready, so she doesn't get hurt anymore then she already is."

She nodded and gripped my shoulder. "Thanks Billy." She then handed me her camera.

I think Jake should watch this. Maybe it could change his mind.

**Jakes POV**

Three days after the barn fire, Bella found out I was a werewolf. She took the news rather well, I guess she would since her ex boyfriend was a blood sucker. She understood what me and my pack were all about now. I still had a hard time figuring stuff out. Like this imprinting stuff. Sam told me that once it happens I would know. I didn't think anything changed with Bella. I mean I was crushing on her for a year, but I thought if I could imprint on her, it would make it easier to tell her.

I came back home and noticed my dad sitting on the couch. He was toying around with a camera and trying to hook it up to the TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ashley came by, and told me to check out Lisa's audition. Told me it wasn't anything she's ever seen before. I think you should watch with me." He encouraged me, but I really didn't want to. If I did, I'd see how she just threw it all away.

" At least set up the damn thing." Dad then said, not trying to push me any further.

So I hooked up the cables and then found the video to play.

The girl on the screen wasn't my best friend. She was too thin, and her face was engulfed in sorrow.

The music came on, and I recognize it immediately. This was our song. I played it in the rabbit overtime I tried to cheer her up.

When she moved, I was hypnotized. Somehow, I felt nothing but her. There was no air without her. I fell to my knees before I could watch the end.

"Jake?" my dad questioned in worry.

"Is this how it feels? Imprinting?" I breathed. Suddenly, I can hear my pack cheering me. I have claimed my soulmate.

_' Way to go Jake!'_

_'yeah! and Lisa of all girls, you picked the best girl ever.'_

_'we finally don't have to hear about Bella anymore'_

"Son… Dod you just imprint on Lisa?" He asked me. I nodded. "You have to tell her eventually Son."

He was right. I had to talk to her. But I had hurt her so bad. How can I ask her to forgive me.

Lisa's POV

I decided to work at the store today. For the past week, i've just stayed home and cried and I needed a reason not to cry in bed again. I decided to unload cans to their shelves. I did it most of the morning, but then I heard someone behind me.

"Do you know where I can find Fluff?"

Jake is here...

Please Review and place in your Reviews sooner, the faster more Chapters come.

Lisa B. Green


	6. Part Six: Just go away

Part 6

Lisa's POV

I tensed, just hearing Jakes voice was hard enough, even with trying to stay mad at him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then slammed can after can onto its shelf.

"Lis… I need you to hear me out." He said, his voice sounding hurt, and uneasy.

I couldn't do this again. I slammed the last can and picked up the empty box off the floor and walked away from him.

"Please don't walk away…" he begged.

I turned so fast I could have given him whiplash.

"Oh, I can't walk away? After you told me to go away? being a little hypocritical don't you think?"

I walked to the front and threw the box into the recycling bin.

When I turned around, I bumped into a big chest and lost my balance. I was going gown, I knew it. Before I could fall on the ground, strong hands caught me.

The face before me was someone Ive never would have recognized if I didn't see his eyes. His hair was cut off. His muscles were as big as my head. And he was hot…Like physically hot. Almost burning me hot.

" Jake?" I gasped.

When he smirked at me, revealing a hint of smile, I was glad he was holding me, cause I could feel my knees weaken.

" in the flesh." He whispered.

It took everything in my power to get out of his grasp willingly. I always dreamed about having Jake hold me like this without some form of pity, but I still had to be mad at him. They way he treated me last week was heart breaking.

I finally pulled myself out of his arms, and just moved down another isle.

Pulling a cart from the returns isle, I continued packing back shelves, trying my best to avoid the boy who claimed to be my best friend up until last week.

"Please, just leave me alone." I begged.

"No, I can't do that. Your my best friend. I was different last week. I was going through some…changes."

I scuffed and shook my head walking past him down a different isle.

"Oh really? well guess what… I'm going through some changes too. I'm thinking of changing up my best friend since my old one threw me away like garbage. Since my friend decided to leave me at the time I needed him most."

He shook in sorrow and I couldn't look at him.

"Please just stop and listen…I know I screwed up."

If I was going to try to hurt him, this was the time.

" Did you even know what day my audition was? Think about it. what month? what day? what else happened on that day? Think back five years." I asked. He thought for a minute and then closed his eyes. Now he remembered.

" I'm so sorry." he muttered.

"Yeah, your sorry now. Now that you realized that my Audition happened to be the same day my dad died." I said, starting to choke back tears.

"Please, just go. I can't be hurt by you anymore." I begged, and just ran into the employees only loading dock where I could cry alone.

Jakes POV

The fact that I could hear her crying from across the store was like a hot poker through my heart. I knew I hurt her. I knew the anniversary of her dads death was soon, but I didn't realize it was set on the most important day of her life.

I noticed several employees glare at me in hate. They obviously knew by now what was going on between the two of us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked to find Lisa's mom.

"Jake, give her some space. She's just too hurt right now to see that you are sorry. I know you are going through a lot right now, but I think it's too much for her to handle." She explained.

I just nodded. Thinking about it if it were reverse, I'd probably never want to even speak to her again. Maybe I should just give her time. If I were to break the news about my transformation, she'd probably think I'm crazy.

Lisa's POV

Back at school, Jake still wasn't there. I was grateful, It would be hell trying to keep my act of hating his guts all day without it ending on a Fluffanutter sandwich.

I sat in English class where Mr. Brewster informed us about a book report that would be due at the end of the week. He also told us to pair up into groups.

Looking around the room, most of everyone was already paired up, except for Joel Schauman, The cutest guy in my class…next to Jake at least.

He smiled at me, but I looked away. It didn't take much to hear his footsteps approach the empty seat next to my desk.

"So…Partner? Whats our project going to be about?" He asked with a devilish smile that would have made every girl faint in their seats. To me, it just made it uncomfortable.

"Uh..Whatever you can read is fine." I muttered, writing a heading on a fresh sheet of paper.

He scratched the scruff on his chin. He was the King of La Push High school. He dated everyone in the junior class…A few seniors too. He could have partnered with anyone, so my brain was confused to why he waited to pick me.

"I think We should Do "Of Mice and Men", I already have the movie. We can watch it over a bag of popcorn. Lights on low. "

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Joel right?"

He nodded and pointed to himself in a "Guilty as charged" stance.

"I don't know why you chose me for your partner, but If you want I'll just do both projects. The last thing I need is for me to become your next toy to brag about." I smirked, looking at his face become shocked by my blunt statement.

"I would never do that unless you wanted me too." He countered, grabbing my arm firmly. "And

"Leave her alone Joel!" I heard a growl from behind me. Looking back I was shocked to see…

"Embry?" I asked.

"I dont think she concerns you. We are just doing a book report together. Not proposing marriage." Joel snickered, a hint of evil in his voice.

"Im warning you now, Leave her alone, or you will pay." Embry expressed, with eyes so big that I thought they were going to pop out.

I never once heard Embry threaten anyone, let alone someone who could ruin the rest of his High school days. Most people would have been frightened by that threat, but I was thankful. I felt like I was getting my friend back.

Ok guys, I know I haven't prated, but this is just a rough chapter. more will be longer and better

Thank you for Following!

LisaBGreen :)


	7. Part Seven: Party Turned Sour

Part 7

Lisa's POV

Because of the intervention with Embry, Joel decided to let me do the Project. He didn't try to hit on me anymore, but he thanked me for doing the project for him with a Twix bar. My favorite candy. He also invited me to his party on friday with most of the Class already going.

Embry was still avoiding me, and didn't mention anything about what happened on Wednesday. I did leave him a note in his locker so even if he did't talk to me I could still thanked him.

When I walked to my Math Class on Friday morning, I was shocked to see a seat that has been empty for five weeks occupied. Jacob. If I was happy with our situation, I would have jumped to my seat and hugged him till he turned blue, but I just stopped and took an empty seat in the front away from him.

Throughout class, I could feel his eyes burning the back of my head. Every so often I had to stop myself from looking backwards to look at him. If he was anything like he was on Sunday, He would have me at Hello.

When the bell rang, I bolted from my seat and out the door. I walked to my locker and took a deep breath. I was both relieved and sad when I glanced over to see Jake for walk over to me. He just walked out of class and down the hallway. When I opened my locker to grab my biology textbook I found a note taped inside.

' Whether it be today or tomorrow. Hours or Days. Months or years. I hope within these time frames you can forgive me.- Jacob'

I took my book out and temped to slam my locker, but the paper flapping on the shelf made my heart melt. Instead I pulled the tape free and stuck it on my notebook and continued back to my class.

My mother had told me to go out and have some fun. She knew about the party cause every one was getting snacks and sodas. I couldn't tell her what was really gonna happen, since most high school parties have no parental guidence and enough beer to drink for a million people. The cops are too busy looking for some bears in the woods that has been killing several people in the area, so even if something were to go down, cops wouldn't be there for at least half an hour.

After mom went to work, I sat on my bed in pajamas at five forty five. Usually I would be hanging out with Jake, Quill and Embry and be making out own party with Pizza, ice cream and action movies.

I shouldn't waste my life being alone.

I'm going.

Jakes POV

Every day, she would get home from school, out of her car, look at my house, and then go inside as fast as she could. Most times her routine would be she would shower, change into pajamas, and just cry herself to sleep. This made my life hell.

Tonight, she was pulling a different outcome.

I couldn't help but watch her from the back yard. When she gets in decision mode, she would pinch her bottom lip with two fingers. I always wondered why she did that, but now feeling the way I do…Makes me more hungry for her. with everything that happened these past two weeks I just wish I could take everything back and just go back to the way things were. I know I can't do that now.

She was putting the final touches to her make up and from the reflection in the mirror I felt the tug of the imprint. She was my best friend and for the first time, I can see my future and I was not gonna lose it.

Lisa's POV

The party was about two miles away from my house, and I knew I wasn't going to drive just incase I wanted a drink. The night was chilly, but not too cold. Throughout the walk I felt something. A weird puling in my stomach that was almost warning me. Like I shouldnt be going to this party, like I should be going someplace else.

The music could be heard down the street. Several kids parked their cars down the road, and a few passed me.

I got to the door, but I didn't need to knock. It was open wide for any and all to enter. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet and people were already puking and drunk off their feet.

A loud chant was erupting the kitchen, with several guys around a long funnel with beer flowing to the latest victim.

" Look who decided to show!" Someone shouted with his crooked finger pointing at me. The overwhelming feeling of being stared at flew in my body. I immediately begin to shake.

"Hey! Lisa! You made it! Here, have a drink." Joel slurred and pushed a red soho cup in my hands.

The smell of it was strong and stale. I knew I wouldn't like it, but this was a night of forgetting.

The first sip was awful.

The second sip was just as bad.

I just decided to chug it. Once I did, the sound of cheering made my shaking go away.

Jacobs POV

I had to hold myself back from pulling her out of there. She never had anything to drink before and she's wasting herself.

"Jake, She's just having a good time." Paul said.

"You don't know her like I do. She'll be vulnerable in there. I can't let anyone…" Just the thought made me want to shift, but I took a deep breath.

"Thats why we're here Jake. She's our friend too, We wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Quill said to me, gripping my shoulder.

" Patrol the perimeter. Don't let her out of your site. She's imprinted, and we protect our clan." Sam said, making me feel a little more confident.

I shifted and watched her carefully.

Lisa's POV

After just one beer, I knew I was done. I didn't want to get lost in the sickness of throwing up and not remembering anything tomorrow, but this feeling was nice, almost like liquid courage. I was dancing, Girls were actually nice to me. In their drunken state, most admitted to just being jealous of me cause most of the guys at school had a crush on me.

The rush of everyone getting in my space made me uncomfortable.

I had to walk outside to get some air. The smell inside was vile and the heat spread throughout the house with the amount of people that overcrowded the first floor.

I sat on the steps of the extended porch in front of the house. No one was out there, which made me finally be able to breathe.

"You know, you can catch cold out here." Joel said, sipping another cup full of amber liquid courage.

"Better then anything else I can catch standing by you." I countered.

"You know, I'm glad those guys finally dumped you out of their grasp. Give us…nice guys a chance." He cooed and played with my hair, which made me slap his hand off of me.

"You are not considered a nice guy. You are just a drunk jerk."

He grabbed my arm hard as I tried to walk off the porch and threatened me. "You should be grateful it was you this time. Little tease like yourself would be a victory for my reputation."

In that moment, my fist balled into itself and I thrusted it right into his nose. Blood gushed down to his mouth and shirt.

"Don't ever touch me again." I warned and walked down the driveway back to the main road.

"Hey! You come back here!" He said, running to catch up with me. I got scared, knowing he wouldn't let me leave without getting what he wanted.

So I ran.

I ran into the woods, hoping he would lose site of me. I could hear his running quick behind me, so I ran faster.

The ground was making it hard for my heels to track, so I threw them off and ran, digging my bare feet into the moist ground.

I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. my body couldn't stop shaking in fear.

" you know… I just wanted to give you a good time. Sad little pathetic girl like you needs to have a good time. I can give you that. Just come out and let me show you how much fun it could be. If you don't…and you tell anyone what happened, I promise, I will ruin you." Joel warned.

I peeked my head to see him wipe the rest of his blood away from his nose. Within the two milliseconds of watching, he spotted me, and He grabbed my waist. I screamed but it didn't matter. we were deep in the woods and no one would hear me.

"NO! HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and gave me a hard smack against my face sending me down to the ground. The smack echoed through the forest and in my dazed state, I could have sworn I heard a massive growl.

I stared at Joel as he looked into the woods. He cursed and ran away back to the house in fear. Something scared him away and I was left alone. I was both grateful, but terrified for whatever scared him might come my way.

I couldn't move. I used whatever energy I had from the punch, to running and screaming. I turned my head to see a massive wolf the size of Seattle step cautiously toward me. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. I felt comfort and complete. I knew this was my end. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

Jake's POV

I shifted back and knelt down to her. Lisa's eyes remained closed. She must have passed out from the shock. The bruise on her face was almost unbearable. I just wanted to beat Joel into a pulp, but I knew he probably wet himself on the way back to his party.

I carefully picked Lisa up. She was so light.

"Jake, is she ok?" Embry asked.

" I think so, but she saw me…as the wolf."

"So she knows what you are?"

"No, she just saw the wolf, she still doesn't know."

"Take her home Jake. Her mom is worried." Sam ordered and ran with the rest of the pack.

I knew her mother would be furious. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her what happened. I'll just have to tell her the truth.

As I walked , I watched her. Her cheek continued to swell and i couldnt stop myself from thinking it was all my fault. I should have talked to her. Should have told her everything.

Once I made it to her house, her mother ran out. She was still in her work clothes and her eyes were running with tears.

"oh my goodness. Lisa? baby?" She asked, looking over her sleeping daughter in fright."Jake, what happened?"

"She punched a guy who tried to touch her at the party. He chased her into the woods. She fought him and he smacked her."

"Should I take her to the hospital? is she gonna be ok?"

"She should be. I stopped him from doing anything else."

"She left a note, but she said she would be home before I'd come home. I thought…."

"It's ok. I was watching her the whole time. Im just sorry I couldn't stop that jerk from hurting her."

She shook her head. "You stopped him from doing worse. Thank you so much Jake."

She brushed her daughters hair and cried. She led me inside to bring Lisa to her room. Gently lying her on her bed, I felt her mother pull me away.

"Come back in the morning. Let her rest."

I nodded and slowly walked down the stairs. I said good night to her mom and told her if she needed me just to call.

Walking out of the house, I made it home, but that was to show that I left. I sneaked out back and climbed up to Lisa's room and watched her sleep, making sure she was okay. I made a promise to never leave her, and I'm keeping it.

Lisa's POV

When I woke up, I was shocked to be in my room. Did I dream it? I looked down at my clothes and my feet to see the dirty mud dried on my sheets. NOT A DREAM.

The moment my foot creaked the floor I heard thumping on the stairs, and then she was there. My mom jumped onto my bed and hugged and kissed me. She was both happy and upset. She obviously knew what happened.

"Lisa? Oh honey! Are you okay?"

"I was so stupid mom. I just wanted to have fun."

"I know baby. It's not your fault."

"How did I get here?"

Mom hid her face but then finally explained.

"Jake found you in the woods. Said you were punched out my that little… He carried you back home to me."

Jake? Jake found me? What about the big wolf? Some things didn't make sense. I have to talk to Jake.

Sorry for the long update, just getting over being sick, Going on a cruise, more sickness, and Family coming home. More chapters soon Please continue to Favorite and follow. a Review will be nice.


	8. Part Eight: Truth Revealed

Part 8

Jakes POV

I didn't fall asleep last night, which didn't bother me considering I was still too worried about Lisa. She was still sleeping last I heard this morning. Dad noticed my tension and told me to do some yard work, so this morning I worked on the rabbit, collected the fallen branches and fixed the gutter in the back of the house.

I decided to chop up some wood for the fireplace. I usually worked without a shirt now considering I'm a hundred seven degrees and nothing kept me cool.

With every chop I hit the wood, I thought of Joels face. Thought of the fact that he touched Lisa, hit Lisa, and almost took her away from me. She was mine. only mine. The image of his hand against her cheek forced me to chop through the firewood down through to the ground. I picked up the axe and placed another log on the post.

"Jake?" I heard. That soft voice that i've known and missed for so long.

I breathed heavy and turned to see her.

She wore a long sleeve sweater and kept pulling her sleeves down. She was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Hey Lisa." I said, dropping the axe. I walked over to her but she held a hand for me to stop.

"We need to talk about what happened." She said. I immediately froze in my spot, knowing she was going to ask how I found her.

Lisa's POV

Jakes body had me melting inside. I've never seen his so…shirtless. So…muscular. He had a tattoo? When did that happen? I quickly recollected myself and approached him.

He had slammed his axe into the wood so hard that he split it in two and it slammed with such a force that it hit itself into the ground and dug deep into the earth. What was strange was that he lifted it with such ease out of the dirt like it was as light as paper.

"Jake?" I whispered.

His eyes looked me from top to bottom. I remembered my wrist and tried to cover my wrist with the bruises from punching Joel.

He dropped the axe and started to walk to me, but I held up my hand to stop him, knowing if he were to just hug me I wouldn't care how he found me or won't care what happened.

"We need to talk about what happened."

He nodded and pointed the way to La Push Beach.

I walked ahead of him, but I knew he was right behind me watching my every move. Ever since the encounter at the store, Ive felt more connected to him then I ever did before. It was almost like we were linked.

I stopped and sat on the soft sand, not caring it was making my jeans wet. It was just nice to look out at the ocean, to feel the sun peak through the broken clouds.

Jake sat down next to me on the sand also, but closer. I didn't mind. It was comforting.

" What exactly did you see?"

I was getting nervous again. I rubbed my hands, something I always did when I was nervous.

"Enough. You sure gave Joel a good punch. He might need a nose job." He joked, but I didn't have the stomach to laugh.

"Joel…had me on the ground and he ran. Something scared him away. I though I saw…a wolf? Did you somehow scare it away?"

He smirked and shook his head. "not exactly."

"So tell me what happened." I said. Waiting for some kind of explanation.

He picked up a handful of sand and watched it fall out of his hand.

" I watched you run. I watched him hit you. You…did see a wolf. He didn't hurt anyone. The wolf scared Joel away.I took you home."

Some of this sounded too weird. "How did you know I was there?"

"I…followed you."

Shocked, I shook my head in anger.

"You were watching me? How long have you been watching me?"

"Since last friday, when you told me to go away. I never left. I promised you I would never leave."

"But you did. You did leave me Jake." I yelled, standing up to let my anger flow.

"No! I told you to go away. It was for your own good."

My jaw dropped. My hand went to my chest as I felt it tighten. "My own good? What good has come of it? Ive barely eaten in two weeks cause of the hurt you caused me. Then I decided to try to have a good time and what happens? I was violated, and embarrassed and some guy almost…" I couldn't get anymore words out. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down, and I hid my face in my hands.

Shockingly, I felt his warm arms engulf me and it calmed me almost instantly. I cried into his chest. I missed this. I missed him. I know he's probably just hugging me out of sympathy, but I don't care. I can have this one moment.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I swear on my life." He whispered

We stayed like this for a few minutes, till I stopped crying. I looked at him, and his eyes were locked with mine. I felt safe and secure. Like I belonged here. in his arms. He wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. Keeping one hand on my bruised cheek softly and the other one on my neck, He leaned down almost as if to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited. Ive waited years for this.

"Jake! We got to go." I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and noticed Sam in the distance of the beach. Jake still had his eyes closed and his hands on my neck.. He shook in anger and I knew it was cause of Sam.

"Go." I told him.

" I don't want to." he whispered, finally opening his eyes to look at me.

"You have to Jake. I was too stupid to ever think…you would want me."

"But I do."

When those words hit my ears, tears came back. I can't believe him. I wouldn't believe him.

"No, this is just a sympathy card. You feel guilty about what happened."

" you are not a sympathy card. You need to know how I really feel." He begged.

" And what do you really feel? Last you told me you were never my friend. Who can I trust you from telling me anything from the truth?"

He pulled my good hand and led me towards the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as his pulling made me almost run with him.

"I have to show you why I did what I did. It's the only way you will understand."

He pulled me into the forest. something in his voice had me frightened.

We walked into a clearing where I saw Sam, Paul, Embry and Quill. Every one of them were shirtless and rip. They all had Jakes tattoo as well.

"Jake, why is she here?" Sam ordered.

"It's time she knows." Jake said. Sam nodded and moved away, allowing Jake to show me whatever we was going to show me.

Sam and Paul stayed where they were, but Quill and Embry moved towards me.

"Your not part of some cult that will chop me up into pieces and feed me to the bears are you?" I asked, half joking, half serious.

"Not pieces. Not exactly bears either. We can just eat you whole." Quill said, but knowing his tone of voice I knew he was joking.

"He's kidding. You know we would never hurt you." Embry said, gripping my hand. Something I've missed in his absence.

Jake moved to the other side of the field. Standing in just his shorts, I watched him breath and concentrate.

He gave me one last look before he yelled and somehow…

Morphed into a wolf?

I screamed and tried to run as the wolf approached me, but Quill and Embry held me in place.

"No way Lis. Now you know."

I breathed so loud it made the blood rush to my ears. "J…Jakes a wolf?"

"we all are. Every one of us is a wolf…a werewolf." Sam said.

The facts added up in my head. Joel was scared away by a wolf. The wolf was Jake. Thats why I didn't die. He did protect me.

My vision was spinning and I collapsed to the was so hard to take all of this in. Somehow, I felt two hands on my back assuring me everything was ok..

" Take deep breaths. You have to calm down or you'll pass out." I heard. That was Quill. Always the caring big brother.

I finally had enough strength to get myself up. Jake was just coming out of the bush with new shorts and a burgundy tshirt.

"Thats why I told you to go away. I didn't want you to see me like that." He explained.

I looked at everyone in the group. Their pack.

" so you are all…werewolves?"I gasped, taking in another deep breath.

They didn't need to answer, I could see it on their faces.

"Were you chosen? were you born into it? I mean why now? why you guys?"

Sam explained that when a certain evil lurks close to the tribes, a pack is made with an alfa and descendants. The more evil that arises, the more changes would happen to other Quillettes. More pack members may emerge as months and years go on.

"Theres more too. But I want to tell you the next part alone." Jake said and gripped my hand. I almost wanted to yank it away, but the pull of trusting him came back and I suddenly didn't want to let it go.

We walked back towards our houses, but stayed quiet. My hand that I used to Punch Joel last night was in need of ice, but with Jakes warm temperature it sooth the muscles to not be so tight. I saw our street and stopped him.

"Ok, so whats the next part…I mean besides the fact that your a werewolf. I don't think anything can top that."

He gripped my hand and looked in my eyes.

"Every wolf, somewhere around the world has an imprint. Sometimes, a wolf never find it. Others happen to find it the same time they gain their abilities. An imprint is a wolfs soulmate. Their connection to life. She becomes the world to them. They become their air. their gravity."

"It sounds very nice….but what does that have to do with me."

"I found my imprint."

"Bella?"

He smiled in the hint of my jealousy. "No…someone else. someone very special to me….You."

Wait a minute, did he just say I was his gravity? His Soulmate?

"Me?"

" Yes."

I was even more confused. First he tells me that he's a werewolf. Actually, he showed me he's a werewolf. Now he tells me I'm his soulmate. When I wake up from this dream, Im gonna laugh real hard.

"So, does this mean I have to raise your puppies?" I joked, still in shock by what he just said.

"Sure know how to start the wolf jokes." He muttered.

"So…I'm your imprint?"

"If you'll accept."

I took a deep breath trying to take all this in. This was all too much for a 24 hour stream of events.

"This sure is some crazy dream." I muttered to myself.

"Believe me, It's not a dream." He said, moving a piece of hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

" It has to be."

"Because you saw me turn into a wolf before your eyes?"

I shook my head no. "The part were you told me Im your soulmate. Thats the hard to believe part. That can only happen in my dreams."

His smile made me melt.

" So you've liked me for a while?" He asked.

" This is so embarrassing." I said hiding my face in my good hand.

"It's kinda cute actually."

"ok, I'm just gonna blur it out since its just a dream anyway. I love you. I've loved you since I was ten. Ever since you saved me the night from the storm. I heard you call for me. All I wanted to do was sleep, but your voice kept me awake. Kept me wanting to stay. That pull to leave and give up was so strong, and I knew I had something stronger. My mom, You, Billy. It was worth staying for. Then last week, after you told me you didn't ever want our friendship was like I was dying all over again. How do I know You won't ever leave me again?"

Within a heartbeat after finishing my speech, Jake had both his hands on my face and locked me in a Kiss so intense, I could feel my knees weaken. My first kiss. It sent fire to my insides that spread through my body. He softly licked my lips and I opened mine slightly. I never knew Kissing him would feel so intense. So Mesmorizing. So Hot.

He left one last soft kiss on my lips and pulled away. My breathing picked up and I looked at him.

"Do you ever feel that in a dream?" He asked.

"No, Usually I just wake up. Usually pissed off."

He smiled and leaned his forehead to mine.

" I swear, This is not a dream. I feel the same way for you as you do for me."

I nodded.

"I believe you." I admitted. This all added up somehow in my head and I believed him.

Just as he pulled me for another kiss, I can hear the boys shouting for Jake to follow his pack.

I was the one to pull away and looked him in his eyes. "You have to go. But find me when you come back. We have a lot to talk about." I left him one last kiss and walked up the stairs of the porch. I watched him run for the boys and in the distance I heard laughter, then several loud howls.

_So there is another chapter. FINALLY some sparks fly! The truth is revealed. Now…What causes Lisa to run into a vampire? Find out by Following and alerting this story. If you want more chapters, please leave a review! Love to you all!_

_Lisa B Green_


	9. Part Nine: Meeting Bella

Part 9

Jakes POV

Its been a few weeks since I explained everything to Lisa. True, she still didn't know about what we were fighting with, and i want to keep it that way as long as possible.

I drove to Forks to visit Bella this afternoon. Her and her vampire boyfriend were waiting outside of the school. He knew I was coming before I drove into the parking lot.

I jumped off the bike and walked over to her.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Bella."

I hugged her and smiled. It's weird thinking before I was crushing on her. It was obviously she only saw Edward. Just like now I only see Lisa.

"Where have you been?"

"Patrolling with the guys. Still on the look out for the redhead." I explained.

"Anything Jacob?" Edward asked me, but I shook my head no.

"We've followed her to the boarder of Alaska a daw ago, but have found or smelled her since. The guys want this vampire gone." I explained.

Even though Edward loved Bella and seemed to keep peace with the tready, He still would eventually change Bella into a Vampire. I'm hurt by this, but I have to keep my peace with the tready. I wouldn't want Bella to lose her soul for an eternity of bloodthirsty. She still was my friend after all.

Bella found out a few days after Lisa that I was a werewolf. She understood that most of the time I would be with the pack. I also told her about imprinting and how I found Lisa. She seemed happy for me. I'm not quite sure if it was that I wasn't hovering over her like usual or If she was really happy for me. I go with a little of both.

After learning about the redhead Vampire, I had told the guys to keep it quiet for a while until we had things under control. I informed the Cullens about when she was in the area and when she would disappear for the sake of Bella.

Tonight, I walked over to Lisa's house after patrolling. She was in her room, listening to her iPod cause her mother was asleep in her room. She jumped and danced in her cute pajama bottoms and ling thermal. Everytime her arms lifted over her head, a slip of the hem of her shirt would reveal her torso. My wolf wanted her, but I would never push her. I had forever to wait, and I would for her.

I snuck up to her window and watched her sing and dance like a fool. I loved that about her.

Lisa's POV

With mom sleeping in her room, I knew my headphones would have to do.

I couldn't help but sing with my iPod. Tonight, I felt…alive again. Classic music brought my soul back to life.

Tonight was all about Meatloaf. I sang on my bed, jumping and swinging on my post when I get lost in my music

You hold me so close that my knees grow weak.

But my soul is flying high above the ground.

I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do

I just can't seem to make any sound.

And then you took the words right out of my mouth.

Oh it must have been while you were kissing me.

You took the words right out of my mouth.

And I swear it's true,

I was just about to say I love you.

And then you took the words right out of my mouth.

Oh it must have been while you were kissing me.

You took the words right out of my mouth.

And I swear it's true,I was just about to say I love you.

I spin and spin until I hit into a hot chest.

"Jake!" I laughed as he lifted me off my bed. I hugged him tight and let him slide my body down to the floor.

"Your late." I muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, letting his nose sink into my hair. He always does this when he misses me. He soaks in my scent. Must be a wolf thing. I liked it.

"Forgiven."

I pulled away and put in a dvd. I was up for something different tonight. Being around Jake made me brave to watch a scary movie tonight, so I rented Freddy Kruger.

"Are you sure your up for this? I mean last time you had nightmares for a week." He warned. I just placed my hand in his and kissed lightly.

"You'll protect me."

Jakes POV

A loud scream from the tv woke me up. We both fell asleep. I grabbed the remote from the table and turned the tv off. I rubbed my eyes to see the time.

3:47a.m

My other arm was holding Lisa close to my chest. She didn't wake. The light of the moon shine through her window making her pale skin and blonde hair glow in the dark. I was amazed. How could I have never seen her this way before? It made me angry that I waited so long.

Pulling her away was difficult cause she gripped to a point of not wanting to let go.

"Stay." She whispered drowsily.

"I can't, Your mom will kill me." I whispered.

"You'll keep Freddy away." She joked. I laughed and pushed hair behind her ear.

"Freddy is not real. Go to sleep. " I said and kiss her cheek.

She accepted and quickly fell back asleep.

Lisa's POV

The next day

I decided to have lunch with Billy since Jake was meeting with the pack for the rest of the day. He wouldn't stop apologizing for how he acted while Jake was sick, which I forgave him for. We laughed as I made tea. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I offered and ran for the phone.

"Black residence"

"Hi, is Jake there? It's Bella."

" Hi…Bella. No Jakes not here. He's with some friends. I'm He and Billys neighbor Lisa."

"Lisa? oh wow. Jakes spoke a lot about you. uh…hi. okay. Can you tell Jake that I need to see him when he gets a chance."

" Yeah, sure. No problem." I added. I was a little curious to why Bella was asking for a private session with Jake,

There was a long pause before I asked for her. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, uh… would you like to meet up at My house? I'd really like to meet you." She offered.

I thought about it. I wasn't needed at the store and It was a nice day to go out.

"okay. sure. i'd like that, thank you. Whats the address."

Forty minutes later I pull up to the yard with the sheriff car in the driveway. I park and walk up the stairs to ring the bell.

A man with a mustache answers with a confused look.

"Hi, is Bella home? I'm Lisa."

"Jakes Lisa? Wow, finally nice to meet you. Billy speaks of you like your his daughter. come on in." He smiles and welcomes me into his home. The Mariners are playing on the tv.

A few seconds later I see a girl about my height with long brown hare and brown eyes. She appeared shy but comfortable. very mixed signally. I took a breath and smiled.

"You must be Bella." I said, offering my hand in kind gesture.

"Lisa. Finally nice to meet you. Jake talks about you all the time."

I nod, sadly can't say the same about her.

We talked first about what brought her here, and the events that led to Jake taking care of her. I slowly began to understand why Jake spent so much time here. If it were me he would have done the same thing.

"I feel bad for not listening to Jake. I knew he was just trying to make sure I wouldn't get hurt, but I knew where I needed to be. I needed to be where my heart was. So I flew to Italy and I found him, saved him. we saved each other in a way. you know?" She explained, but I kind of understood.

"Whats his name?"

She smiled and blushed. "Edward."

" Well, I can understand why Jake became friends with you quick. You have a good heart."I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked down at my wrist and realized that it was three forty six. I gasped and jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and quickly gathered my things.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm gonna be late for work."

I said goodbye to Charlie, but noticed he fell asleep watching the game.

"Would you like to have Lunch at my house next weekend?" I asked, putting on my jacket.

"I would like that. Thanks." She said and nodded.

I got in my car and was about to drive when I saw someone drive up behind me. I slammed on the break before our cars would hit. I quickly got out of the car and went to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you."I said, suddenly remembering the night my dad died. I quickly shook the feeling off.

A guy came out of his volvo and Oh my was he gorgeous. His copper hair was the first to catch my eye, next to his pale complexion. I had to remind myself that I was the only pale girl in La Push so it's normal to see pale people outside our county.

"I'm alright. It was my fault. I tend to drive pretty fast." He said.

I nodded and then got back in my car and drove back to La Push.

Music was Meatloaf: you took the words right outta my mouth.

Ok, so the vampire was Edward, but Really get excited cause some more danger lurks in the next chapter.

Lisa B Green


	10. Part Ten: Stranger, Danger

Part 10

I made it to work after being ten minutes late. Mom didn't mind being late as long as I was alright.

I was working for over an hour when Mom told me to work on the registers to give the cashier a break.

At one point I noticed a pale woman walk into the store. She had bright red hair that no one in La Push could miss. I watched her skim down isle after isle, but not buying anything.

She walked to my register but just stared at me. Looking up at the cameras, I could have sworn I heard a growl.

"Have a nice day." She whispered, giving a wink then walked out. For some reason, I let out a breath I was holding.

Several minutes later, I heard the door open and the wolf crew ran inside, smelling something that they knew trouble lurked here. I looked for Jake, but he wasn't with them.

"Lisa, Did someone come in here?" Sam asked.

My body began to shake, cause now i knew I just escape danger.

"What happened?" Sam asked, holding my arms to calm me down.

" A woman came in here, She had red hair and was paler then me. I thought she was a drifter. First she walked down every isle touching things, but not buying anything. She walked right to my face, but noticed our cameras and left. I knew something wasn't right." I breathed.

"Ok. This is good."

I wasn't listening to anything else that was being said between the guys. I just sat at my chair and breathed knowing mom would ask what was going on if I were to pass out.

" I'm leaving Paul here to make sure your ok. Just incase that woman comes back."

"What is she that makes her so dangerous?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't tell you."

"Sam, Your telling me that I encountered someone who could have possibly killed me today. I have a right to know so next time I might die I'm more prepared." I said sarcastically.

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, well your doing a pretty crappy job since someone could have just ten minutes ago." I slammed the counter and shut the light off once I saw the cashier come back from her break. I walked outside, and let the cool air calm me down.

I was shaking so bad that soft sobs worked out of me. I just brushed death and everyone thinks its a joke.

" Lis." I heard Embry ask. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He had such a sad expression, like he wanted so bad to tell me, but knew he couldn't cause of Sam. He kneeled in front of me and put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine, i'm just acting like…a human." I joked, which he let a little laugh come out before hugging me.

"Sams right. We won't let anything happen to you. Your family now."

I thought over what was going on and wondered.

"Wheres Jake?" I asked.

"He…went after her."

My fear went from a scale of five for me and a billion for Jake.

"WHAT?!"

Jakes POV

In my wolf form, I chased this Victoria through Seattle. I couldn't lose her now, not being so close to destroying her.

She looked back and smirked as she ran faster. Jumping over a seventy foot fall and crossing the Canadian boarder. I watched as she continued north and I decided to head back home.

In the wolf form, We heard everyones thoughts. Embrys was the one that caught my attention when I heard him talk about Lisa.

"Jake, The red head was in La Push. He got to the market, probably looking for a quick meal. She scared Lisa. She's ok, she's not hurt, but she's starting to ask questions."

I growled and ran faster. "I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes, I was back in La Push and morphed back into a human. I ran into the market and looked for her. I can smell the vamp around the entire store and I thought I was going to punch something.

I saw Lisa's mom and went to ask about Lisa.

"Hey Jake. Are you looking for Lisa?"

"Yeah, actually. Is she here?" I asked.

"Well, I told her to go home. She looked like she had encountered death itself. Told her she should get some rest." She explained and went back to the office.

I ran out of the store and headed back home. The thought of Lisa being almost killed because we couldn't protect her was burning my mind. I knew it would bother the guys in the pack, but its just something I couldn't stop thinking about.

When I made it back to Lisa's house, I noticed Embry sitting on the step with Lisa. She still looked shaken, but I knew Embry was keeping her safe.

He walked off the steps and headed towards me.

"She okay?" I asked.

" I think you have a lot of explaining to do. She's better now that your here. Trust me, no matter what happens from here." He said, winked then patted my shoulder as he ran into the woods.

Lisa lifted herself from the steps, but stayed on the porch. She had no expression, and her pale skin was paler then usual. I took a deep breath and walked closer to her.

" Are you okay?" I asked her softly, making my way over to her. She simply nodded, but kept her arms crossed in front of herself.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't even think she would try to hurt…"

"Shut up. Please." She whispered, holding up a hand for me to stop explaining.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

" You went after something that could possibly kill you?" She asked, and a tear fell from her eye.

"It's part of being what I am." I explained.

"What is she? Cause Sam, Quill, Embry, even Paul won't tell me what they are."

"I'm gonna be in big trouble for telling you." I said, getting closer to her.

"You are already in trouble for not telling me in the first place." She warned.

"She's…a vampire."

She took several short gasps and sat back down on the steps, putting her head between her knees and tried to control her breathing. I rushed to her side and rubbed her back.

"This is just too much. Werewolves, Vampires. What else is there?" She asked.

"Thats as much as I know."

She got up and began to pace on the ground. Once again she is not wearing shoes and digs her toes in the dirt. She always said it was easier to clean her feet then it was to buy new shoes…another thing I loved about her.

" Do you know what brought her here?"

I turned my head, knowing the second I said anything she was going to be mad. She always appeared to be Jealous for Bella, because before I imprinted her I was all about Bella and trying to get her away from the Cullens.

"JAKE!" She yelled, getting me out of my trance.

"She's after Bella."

Her face dropped and showed sympathy. "Why Bella?"

" Something that happened last year that she got mixd in with. We've been patrolling in Forks the last few weeks to keep eye on her. Thats why we were surprised when Sam tracked her to your store. She was obviously hunting. Good thing you had the cameras. Vampires usually don't want to be caught." I explained.

She wiped several tears away, and then nodded. " I'm glad you are protecting her. I'd hate for anything to happen to her. She's a nice person."

It took a minute for me to add the words together. "You met her?"

She nodded. "This afternoon. She invited me to Lunch at her house. We have a lot in common. We both have a werwolf friend who hides secrets from us."

"Thats why she went to your store. She might think you are family or someone close to her. Your not safe here."

So thats it for this Chappy! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Follow and Favorite. I don't ask for Reviews but if you want to leave one, thats nice too .

LisaBGreen


	11. Part Eleven: Fight btw Jake and Edward

Part 11

Lisa's POV

Jake pulled me inside where he told me to pack a bag.

"Jake, Whats going on?"

He raked a hand through his hair.

"I think the vampire has been following you, because you went to see Bella. Thats why she was at your store. She might use you to get to Bella or the Cullens. I need to get you away from here."

My nerves hit a different end. My mom. What about her safety.

"What about my mom?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"She's not after her. She's after you." He said in the most serious voice.

I was having a hard time processing what was going on. Who were the Cullens? Why is a vampire after Bella?

I sat on my bed and tried to process all of this. I hear Jake talking to me but I can't make out what he's saying. I don't know if its shock or just fear thats making me shake.

"Lis." I hear him pull me from the go and unclinch my clasped hands.

"I don't think I can handle all of this." I softly admit.

He embraces me and somehow I feel Im right where I belong and that everything is going to be okay.

He then releases me and holds my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Okay?" He asks, looking for my assurance. I nod once and he kisses my lips softly like I'm breakable.

"So where can we go that will be safe enough?"

He took a moment to think and closed his eyes looking like he found a last resort.

I need to use your phone.

A little over an hour later we are driving into the deep woods of Forks. Not too far from Bellas house actually. We drive until there is a small clearing. I spot a large house with lots of windows. I can look into the living room and staircases. It's a beautiful house.

I open the door and grab my bag. Bella is coming out of the house and I'm confused when I see the man I almost hit this afternoon. That must be Bellas boyfriend.

Jake is tense, but I wonder why.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him, squeezing his hand.

"Nothing. Just hate asking for favors." He admitted, which I knew he didn't like.

" You must be Lisa. We're expecting you. I'm Edward Cullen, I'm with Bella." He said, but kept his hands in his pockets.

" Ok, enough of the politeness. She appreciates it." Jake interrupted. I turned quick and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"JAKE!" I gasped.

"Well, I could have just said no, how polite would that be?" Edward warned, Making Bella react the same as I did with Jake.

" Would you feel good letting an innocent girl die by refusing to help?" Jake snickered back.

" Jacob Thats enough." I warned him, knowing any minute I was going to lose it.

" She won't under my roof, is that why you asked us for help, can't handle it yourself Dog?" Edward shot and Bella stood in-between the men.

"Guys, stop. When is this going to end?" Bella asked.

I put my fingers in my mouth and wailed a loud warning whistle. Both Jake and Edward stopped their Bickering and stared at me.

"Would you two cut it out? God, Jake, you are already down his throat when you should be thanking him. And Edward?…I don't know your beef with Jake…probably because he's friends with Bella and sorry but you look like a "don't touch my things" kinda guy but that shouldn't stop you idiots from remembering that there is a blood thirsty vampire after us girls so could you both just please…..KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF!?"

It was a silent moment, but they looked at each other in reconcile and shook hands.

"So Jake told you about what them plan was?" Bella asked.

"Not really…" I said, giving him an evil glare.

"Well, you are going to stay in the guest room. It's on the other end of the house so Jake can visit without being interrupted by any of my family members."

Edward explained. I nodded and thanked him for allowing me to stay at his house.

" If it's alright with Jake, I'd like to introduce you to my family."

Jake growled, and I warned him again with my eyes.

"Can you give me a minute with Jake? I'll be inside in a minute." I said and pulled Jake aside away from the front door.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I don't trust them."

" It's better then being trapped in a house with a vampire." I said, but he walked aside and held himself on a nearby tree, shaking his had.

Thinking about it now, With Edward having the same color as Victoria, and being secluded in the woods, and Jacob being extra moody to him.

"He's a vampire isn't he" I summed openly to him.

" His whole family too." Jake added.

I was so angry that I slapped him ad hard as I could, but it did nothing but hurt my hand bad. Im pretty sure I broke two of my fingers.

" Ow! God!"

"Why would you slap me? Let me see."

I held him a warning with my other hand. "Stay where you are Jake or I won't hesitate to break more fingers and beat the crap out of you. Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't tell me anything and look where its led. In the sum of one day I meet your friend after you known her for two years, encounter not one but two vampires, one which almost killed me all because you don't talk to me." I explain, letting my anger out. I walk over to the house to get away from him.

I can hear him catch up behind me and I turn and warned him one last time before heading inside.

"Don't follow me, you can sleep outside until your ready to talk to me."

This is a short chapter, but it's been almost a week since my last update. Hope you guys enjoy! Please Favorite/Follow and review for more updates!

Lisa B Green


End file.
